Triangle
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Wendy Stan and Bebe are stuck in what could be a love triangle.  But is it a triangle seeing as how it doesn't follow the rules of a loves b who loves c who loves a.  Better story than summary.  Bendy and Style slight stendy.  Hundred-theme challenge #90


_To have a love triangle a has to love b who loves c who loves a. Bebe could not call what it was between Wendy, Stan, and herself a love triangle simply because a loves b who loves a and c is just in the way. Wendy loved Stan who loved her back. Bebe loved Wendy and was always the third wheel between the two._

Bebe smiled at the memory from when she was younger. Now from when they were in sixth grade there were a lot of differences. First Wendy two weeks after Bebe though of their odd love triangle said she loved Bebe. Their triangle was different now. A loved c and c loved a b was in the way.

If only Wendy would break up with Stan everything would be better. After all he was in the way of their relationship. He was also making a certain red head sadder by dating Wendy. As the years had passed Bebe and Kyle had teamed up to brake up Stan and Wendy. Kyle loved Stan and Bebe loved Wendy if the two broke up they would be happier.

Wendy looked at the road around her. She sighed it killed her to do this but she had to for her Bebe and for herself. Wendy stopped and let go of Stan's hand. Stan looked at her strangely.

"Wendy what's wrong?" He said reaching for her hand again. But before he grabbed her hand she pulled it away.

"Stan I want to break up for good." Stan stared at her his mouth open in shock.

"Wendy why I thought we were doing good." He said.

"I've fell in love with someone else." She said looking him in the eyes.

"Who will I love then, I love you Wendy do they?" He said hoping she would slip and say no.

"Yes they love me. And there is someone who loves you." She said her voice suddenly getting quiet.

"How do you know?" Stan asked.

"I know because they told me, I felt it would be right to let them date you and let me date the person I love." She said looking at her feet.

"Will you at least tell me who loves me?" He said.

Wendy shook her head "I'll let them tell you themselves either way Stan I have to go, may you be happier with them." She said walking away. She didn't dare look back to see his face for she knew once he talked to Kyle everything should settle down. Wendy desisted to go to Bebe's house and tell her what had happened.

She knocked on Bebe's door and soon the blonde was there to greet her.

"Wendy why are you here? I thought you were out with Stan." She said.

"Nope Bebe I broke up with him. I knew I was in the way of Kyle and him getting together plus I know how you hate sharing Bebe." The raven-haired girl said smiling at her friend, partner, and everything Wendy would ever need.

Bebe smiled and grabbed Wendy's wrist, and pulled her close to Bebe.

"I love you Wendy, you made the right choice." She said pulling Wendy's lips to her own and kissing her. Wendy grabbed Bebe's shirt and pulled her as close as she could. Bebe run her tongue across Wendy's lips asking for entrance. Wendy opened her mouth and savored the taste of strawberries and mint on her tongue. Bebe pulled back earning a whine from Wendy.

"Don't worry Weds we're only starting." Pulling the raven-haired teen into her house with her. Neither realized the whole time they were making out in Bebe's door frame Stan and Kyle were watching to prove to Stan there was no going back.

"Told you they were lesbians," Kyle said.

"A set of best friends who would have guessed." Stan said.

"Hey Stan you know how you said Wendy told you there was someone who liked you too." Kyle said watching Bebe's house.

"Yah what are you getting at." Stan said looking at the smaller red head.

"What if I knew who they were?" Kyle said.

"You do really oh Ky that's great who is it." Stan said his face lighting up.

"I'll tell you but first close your eyes." The red head said.

Stan looked at him skeptically before closing his eyes. Kyle lent up and gently kissed Stan. Stan didn't respond for a second before kissing him back. And while they kissed Wendy and Bebe watched from Bebe's room. Before continuing what they were doing.

And at that moment what started out, as Wendy loved Stan who loved her back leaving Bebe in the middle changed.

Then going from Wendy loved Bebe who loved Wendy back and Stan was in the way had changed again.

Finally the triangle no longer existed now Wendy and Bebe had each other and Stan and Kyle had each other. But was there ever a triangle to begin with or was it simply love hiding waiting and winning each other's hearts.

_**Crap this ending could have been better. I left bendy to be figured out of you people to think of your own ending. ;) Yes that was supposed to be a smut idea for you. Thank Eriq who made me put that. Anyway well my first bendy hope you enjoy. And remember to review or we will all die from a horrible burning inflamo. JK Review even if you hated it. **_


End file.
